Llama in a Pine Tree Forest
by Ability King KK
Summary: Pacifica has a "falling out" with her father and runs off to the only place she feels she can go to. Can a certain mystery solver be the key piece needed to heal Pacifica's heart? Set after Northwest Mansion Mystery.


**I recently, finally, got into** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **and decided to write out my take on the semi-canon pairing of Dipper x Pacifica. I will explain why I call it semi-canon at the end of the one-shot.**

 **-:-**

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!"

The young heiress let out a groan at being called by her father. She knew this was going to be about her actions at the party they had a few days ago. The only reason he was just now getting around to it was because of the recent bouts of missing gravity that put everything else on hold. She was going to have to ask Dipper if he knew anything about that next time she saw him.

Making her way down to the parlor, she confronted her father. "You called, Dad?"

"Pacifica, do you know why I called you here?" questioned Preston as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes, Dad," replied the blonde with a sigh.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," said Preston with a narrowed look. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Save a bunch of people from a gruesome death?"

"What did I tell you about that tone?" demanded the pompous man with a slight growl. "No, you have embarrassed the Northwest name by letting the riff-raff into our mansion. Do you have idea what that could do to our reputation?!"

"I did what I had to, Dad! I wasn't going to let people die just to save face! Besides, if those people did die, what do you think would have happened to our reputation then if people found out?! Either way, our "reputation" would have been ruined regardless!" exclaimed Pacifica as she glared at her father.

"Preposterous. I'm sure we could have figured something out without letting the riff-raff into our home," replied Preston, making Pacifica grit her teeth in frustration.

"I can't believe you can be so cold-hearted! What if I had been turned into wood? Would you still have hid in your panic room instead of letting in the commoners to save me?" demanded Pacifica. When Preston glanced away and even looked nervous, her eyes widened in shock. "Y-You really would have, wouldn't you?"

"Now Pacifica…"

"I hate you," muttered the girl.

"Come again?"

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" screamed out Pacifica before she turned and ran out of the room and out of the mansion, leaving a stunned Preston behind.

-:-

Down at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were currently showing all the new things the world had to offer to their newly found Grunkle Ford.

"So this thing is called a cell phone?" questioned Ford as he examined the device.

"Yup!" chirped Mabel with a smile. "It allows you to make calls anywhere!"

"Fascinating."

"Ah, it's not that great, Ford. I still have trouble trying to figure out how it works," said Stan as he sat at the table with his family.

"I did offer to teach you, Grunkle Stan," said Dipper as he sat next to him.

Stan just let out a grumble. "I don't need any of that advanced technology stuff."

"Only because you've always been afraid of new things," replied Ford, still focusing on the cell phone.

"What?!" exclaimed Stan, looking ready to fight with his brother.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Please don't fight!" begged Mabel, trying to desperately prevent the smackdown.

Luckily a knock at the door garnered everyone's attention. Dipper got up from the table to answer the door and was surprised by who it was.

"Pacifica?" questioned Dipper, seeing the young blonde before. Getting a closer look, it looked like she had been crying, what with her mascara running down her face.

"Dipper!" cried Pacifica as she launched herself forward and engulfed the boy in a hug.

Dipper couldn't help but blush bright red at the sudden action. Why would Pacifica do this? Was this a trick of Bill Cipher's?!

"Dipper? What happened?"

Dipper turned his head towards the kitchen to see Mabel, Stan, and Ford standing in the doorway looking at the scene in concern.

Turning back to the blonde clinging to him as if he were a lifeline, he was going to find out. "Pacifica, what's wrong? Did the Lumberjack Ghost come back?"

A whimper came from the girl before she lifted her head and looked at Dipper. "D-Dipper. M-My D-Dad…"

Dipper's eyes narrowed at the mention of Preston Northwest. "What did he do now?"

"H-He doesn't care if I die!" wailed Pacifica, continuing to sob into Dipper's shoulder.

The Pines Family stood there stunned from what they just heard. There had to be more to this, so Dipper asked Pacifica what she meant and she went on and explained about her earlier conversation with Preston. Dipper knew that Pacifica's father wasn't the most likable person, but he never would have dreamed that he'd be that horrible.

"Come inside," said Dipper as he led her inside the Shack and to the sofa. Mabel meanwhile had gone back into the kitchen and retrieved a can of Pitt for Pacifica.

"Th-Thank you," said the blonde as she accepted the can. "H-How can he be so heartless?"

"…I wish I had an answer for you, Pacifica," replied Dipper.

Tears started to form in Pacifica's eyes again. "It's not fair. I know I wasn't always the nicest person, but do I really deserve to die because of it?"

"Of course not, Pacifica!" exclaimed Dipper, giving her a stern look. "No one deserves to die!"

"Dipper's right, Pacifica! Besides, if you were gone all of your friends would miss you!" added Mabel with a nod.

"What friends? Those girls who hang out with me only do so because I'm rich."

"…What about me and Dipper? We're your friends, right?" questioned Mabel with a confused look.

"…We're friends? Even after everything I've put you through?" asked Pacifica, surprised that Mabel would consider her a friend even now.

"Yup! Isn't that why you came here for? Because we're friends?"

Pacifica looked down with a blush. The real reason she came here was mainly because of the boy sitting next to her. Before he entered her life, she acted just like how her parents wanted her to, but the night of the party he showed her that she was more than that; that she wasn't a link in the world's worst chain. He was the only person who ever made her feel like she mattered and he was the first person she could truly trust.

He was also her first real crush thanks to that night.

Of course since she didn't want her secret to be revealed just yet, she went with Mabel's line of thought.

"Yeah, we are friends," replied Pacifica with a small smile.

"Great!" exclaimed Mabel with a grin. She then turned towards Grunkle Stan. "We're having a sleepover, Grunkle Stan! We need lots of hot chocolate and snacks, pronto!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just try not to make a mess like last time," replied Stan as he went into the kitchen to start making the hot chocolate. "Ford! Get in here and help with the snack bowls!"

Ford let out a sigh, but complied and helped anyway. Once the Grunkles were gone, Pacifica spoke up.

"…Why are there two Stans?"

"Oh, that was Grunkle Ford. He's Grunkle Stan's twin brother," explained Mabel.

"He was actually trapped in another dimension for the last thirty years before Grunkle Stan was able to fix the portal and bring him home," added Dipper. "Caused a lot of gravity anomalies though."

' _Well that explains that,'_ thought Pacifica. The three children sat in silence for a few moments before Pacifica spoke up again. "…It's really okay for me to stay the night?"

"Well you're not going back to that mansion," replied the pine tree with a frown. "You can stay as long as you need to. I'm sure Grunkle Stan won't mind."

A small happy smile appeared on the llama's face. _'Thank you, Dipper.'_

-:-

Later that night Dipper laid his head on his pillow, ready to go to sleep. Unfortunately for him that wouldn't be happening right away.

"Dipper…"

Cracking his eye open, he glanced over to see Pacifica standing at the side of his bed looking all shy. She was currently borrowing one of Mabel's pajamas to wear.

"What do you need, Pacifica?" asked Dipper, closing his eye again.

"Scoot over."

That got Dipper's attention as his eyes snapped over and he looked at the girl in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Pacifica blushed brightly as she repeated what she said. "I said scoot over."

It was Dipper's turn to blush now. "B-But why?! I'm sure there's a sleeping bag around here you could use! Or better yet, you could share Mabel's bed!"

Shaking her head, Pacifica explained. "I…I don't want to be alone right now and no offense to Mabel, but you're the only person I can trust right now. Please, Dipper?"

The boy had an internal struggle going on right now on what to do, but seeing the current look on Pacifica's face made his decision. Letting out a sigh, he scooted over and moved the blankets out of the way. A beaming smile appeared on Pacifica's face and she climbed into the bed. Dipper blushed again when Pacifica decided to give him a hug.

"Pacifica…?"

"Thank you, Dipper!" chirped the blonde as she snuggled the warm body next to her.

"…You're welcome, Pacifica," replied Dipper as he wrapped an arm around Pacifica and held her close.

The two twelve-year-olds then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

-:-

Morning came as sunlight filtered through the window, but that wasn't what woke Dipper up. It was the feeling one gets when they're being watched that woke him up. He barely opened his eyes when there was a flash of light, which made him open them all the way in surprise. Turning to where the light came from he found it to be Mabel, wide smile on her face and camera in hand.

"Mabel!" hissed Dipper, trying not to wake the blonde at his side.

"I had to, Bro-Bro! I ship it!"

The young mystery solver was about to tell his sister to destroy that photo, but the sound of Pacifica waking up caught their attention.

"Dipper? Is something wrong?" asked Pacifica with a slight yawn.

"Morning, Pacifica!" exclaimed Mabel with her ever present cheer.

The still sleepy blonde looked at Mabel before noticing what was in her hands. "Why do you have a camera?"

"Do you want a copy of the photo I just took of you and Dipper sleeping together?" asked Mabel in return.

"Mabel!" exclaimed Dipper, face bright red.

Pacifica, who was now wide awake, was also bright red from the fact that she was caught in the same bed as a boy and the boy she had a thing for no less. _'Then again,'_ she thought, _'I'd probably do it again. That was actually the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.'_

"Come on, Dipping Sauce! It's not like I offered her a picture of you wearing that wolf costume. You know, the one where you're shirtless," stated Mabel. She may have sounded innocent, but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

'… _I need that photo,'_ thought Pacifica as images of Wolfman Dipper prowled through her head.

"Mabel!" shouted Dipper, his voice cracking due to both embarrassment and oncoming puberty.

The shooting star only laughed as she ran out of the room, leaving her brother and her, hopefully, future sister-in-law behind.

Once Mabel was gone, Pacifica turned Dipper. "Is she always this hyper first thing in the morning?"

"This is Mabel we're talking about. She's always hyper," replied Dipper, putting a hand over his face. "Look…sorry about all this."

Pacifica looked confused at this. "What are you apologizing for? So your sister caught us sleeping in the same bed. It's not the end of the world, right?"

"Again, this is Mabel we're talking about," said Dipper with a sigh. "But I guess you're right."

"Glad you see things my way!" chirped Pacifica with a beaming smile. Dipper gave off a smile of his own, which caused butterflies to flutter about in Pacifica's stomach.

"Anyway, since we're up let's go and get some breakfast," said Dipper as he and Pacifica got out of bed.

"Lead the way…Wolfman."

Dipper let out a groan. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" exclaimed Pacifica with a giggle. She then latched onto the boy's arm.

"P-Pacifica…?" stammered a red-faced Dipper as he glanced nervously at he blonde on his arm.

"I don't know where the kitchen is here. You'll be a gentleman and escort me there, won't you?" asked Pacifica, batting her eyelashes a little for added effect.

"I…I s-suppose I c-could do that."

Pacifica giggled once more as her crush led her out of the room and downstairs. When she came to the Mystery Shack she was a wreck and felt like she was unwanted, but with a certain pine tree's help she felt like she could live a new life and feel accepted.

And maybe one day that pine tree could be more than just her friend.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **I was originally going to end this when they went to sleep, but I felt there had to be a scene where Mabel catches them so the morning scene was born.**

 **Anyway, as to why I call Dipper x Pacifica semi-canon is for three reasons:**

 **One, Dipper x Pacifica was never really deconfirmed like Dipper x Wendy (in the Shapeshifter episode) or Dipper x Candy (in the Road Trip episode).**

 **Two, "Northwest Mansion Mystery" (S2Ep10) comes right after "Love God" (S2Ep09). Coincidence? I think not!**

 **Three, it's pretty clear that there's something there, at least on Pacifica's side. When Dipper left after catching the ghost and then returned she was all happy that he came back. When Dipper called her a link in the world's worst chain, she looked all devastated like her heart had been ripped out because the one person she felt a connection with hated her. Luckily all that had been cleared up when Dipper apologized and Pacifica set out on her own path when she saved everyone.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this one-shot. Not sure if I'll continue this, so it will be marked as complete. Hope you all enjoyed my first foray into writing** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **.**

 **Also, I added the Grunkle Ford scene mainly because most of the GF fics I've read so far keep making the same mistake and that's confusing Stan and Ford's names even though the episode where Ford is introduced proper even has Ford accusing Stan of stealing his name. Grunkle Stan is Stanly Pines and Grunkle Ford is Stanford Pines. It's not that hard to remember.**


End file.
